Battle for his heart
by CrystalKill
Summary: Elsa, Anna, Merida and Punzie are part of the celebrity group called "4 seasons" and after day and months of convincing, they finally get to go the high school. Starting a new and secret life, can the girls find happiness or fear in they're school? What if they couldn't fullfill the rules given to them by their manager, especially the "No Boys" rule? Will they fail or survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone! I just got this idea from listening to some songs, mainly 1D. In here, They have they're powers and this is in modern time. So sit back and enjoy.**

* * *

I can't believe this is happening! I, Elsa Winters Arendelle, am finally going to High School! After days and months of convincing our manager, she finally let us go to HIGH SCHOOL! Okay, clam down elsa. I shouldn't get so over-excited like anna, who is bouncing in her chair the whole ride.

"Hey, don't get so excited, Anna. You know we have to keep going to programs and stuff."-Merida

"But we don't do this so anymore, merida. You know we drop off at school after sixth grade! Why aren't you happy!"-Anna

"Anna's right, merida! It's a whole new start for us! Finally, we can be like other girls in our age!"-Rapunzel

"Because they aren't part of the big time celebrity group like us, Anna. Besides we already know the lessons because of our father's private tutoring."-Elsa

Me and Friends are part of the big time celebrity group called "Four Seasons". We used to be just a band, but our manager made us sing, dance and act. It was hard at first, but then we learned to like it and got used to it. Merida was the gitarist of the band, Anna was in the piano, Rapunzel was in the drums and I was the lead vocalist. We made a name for ourselves in america and now the whole world. We even had to learn how to understand different languages but it was worth it.

"Elsa! Don't be like merida! Please!"-Anna

"Hey! What part of that has anything to do with me!"-Merida

"The part being like you're the bearer of bad news."-Rapunzel

"What part of that was bad news? I am just saying the truth."-Elsa

"OMG! We're here! We're HERE!"-Anna

The School we chose was DreamWorksDisney Academy, DWDA for short. As we park the car, our manager told us some rules and by some I meant alot of rules.

"No running, No screaming, No showing off, blah, blah, blah, blah, and the two most important rules: Don't tell ANYONE who you really are and NO BOYS!"-Manager

"Okay, okay can we go now?"-Anna

"Anna, you sound like you don't even care."-Rapunzel

"Yeah and be quite!"-Merida

"Guys!"-Elsa

"Okay, here are your cards and remember the two most important rules."

"Okay!~"-All of us

* * *

"What name did you get? Mine is Annabel Homes."-Anna

"Mary Biatrist."-Merida

"Rilley Fertsbrek."-Rapunzel

"Emily Homes."-Elsa

As we got to the plaza to get our locker and room keys, most of the students stop to look at us but then look away. I can't believe these new look really works, now nobody can know we are the "Four Seasons". But then my happy feelings went out when this guy bumped into me. He had silver hair and deep blue eyes. He was only wearing a pair of pants, a blue hoodie and black shoes. Wow, he looks cute.

"Oh sorry, are you okay? Wow . . ."-Boy

"I am fine. Is something worng?"-Elsa

"No, I'm sorry. I'm Jack, by the way, Jack Frost."-Jack

"Jack? Like the winter spirit?"-Elsa

"Yeah, and you are?"-Jack

"Emily, Emily Homes."

"Homes? Like the famous detective?"-Jack

"Yeah."-Elsa

"Yo Jack!"- another boy

"Yeah, Flyn! Well got to go. See you later, Emily."-Jack

"Yeah."-Elsa

Then Jack left to be with his friends, he's cute.

"Yeah, you're right."-Rapunzel

"OMG! Did I just say that out loud?"-Elsa

"Yep and he's not just cute, he's hot!"-Anna

"Pft, come on let's just go."-Merida

"Okay, come on girls."-Elsa

* * *

**Okay this maybe the longest I have ever typed. Oh well, how was it? Please make a review and follow and/or favorite. QueenOfMusicLeea out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there everyone and here it is! The latest chapter of the battle of his heart! YAY! I forgot to type their looks so I'll have elsa to tell it to you. Okay then, LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!**

* * *

After get our keys, we found out that we were sharing the same room. Feeling happy, we went to our dorm. It was a surprise to us when we found out that our room was very large and has a 2nd floor.

"I can't believe our manager really did asked for us to be together in the same room."-Anna

"Not to mention, we have a 2nd floor."- Rapunzel

"And that the room is furnished with our stuff."-Merida

"Well, I quess we can never be away for our celebrity life, huh?"-Elsa

"Yeah . . . Let's take these disguise off."-Anna

Anna has to wear a simple blonde wig with a red ribbon in the side and she has to wear brown contacts. Since Rapunzel has really long hair, she decided to dye it black and mess her bangs and also decided to wear brown contacts. Merida has to wear a wig, which is pink and very long, with a brown ribbon tied to it near her waist, she also has to wear purple contact. For me, I decided to dye my hair black, like my mom, and I don't have to wear any contacts. It's funny cause no one knows who I really am, even with this simple disguise. After taking off our disguise, Anna started complaining.

"Why is it that Elsa get's to wear such a simple disguise and we can't!"-Anna

"That's because everyone always wants to be like me, Anna. Have you seen those people in our concert? Most of them want to be me."-Elsa

"Well, I don't want to wear so much stuff!"-Anna

"Anna, quit your yelling! People might know we are here."-Merida

"Merida's right, Anna. So can you keep it down."-Rapunzel

"Okay, how about we start calling each other with our id names? So we can get used to it."-Elsa

"Yeah, you're right. El- I mean, Emily."-Anna

"Okay that's good, Annabel."-Elsa

"Okay, how about I cook dinner? What do you want, Mary?"-Rapunzel

"Just cook some food, Rilley. I'll fix the table."-Merida

"Okay, me and Annabel will place our bags in our room. Come along, Annable."-Elsa

Okay, so far so good. But what I didn't know is that our school year will be the most difficult thing my group has ever face.

* * *

**Sorry, I have to end it here. I was just going to focus on the disguise in this chapter. I am going to make it longer next time with a different focus. So I'll see you guys in the next chapter, which is in the day after tomorrow, and please make a review and follow and/or favorite. QueenofMusicLeea out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Anna's Big Mistake

Hello there everyone! Okay it looks like this cause I am typing in my tablet and I just had a really wonderful idea! And sorry if I haven't update in like days? Sorry. Well here it it is! Chapter 3 of "Battle for his heart". Enjoy.

~ Chapter 3: Anna's big mistake~

Elsa's POV

"Pst, Elsa."-Unknow voice

'Ugh."-Elsa

"Pst elsa! ( shakes her arms) Elsa! Wake up, wake up!"-Unknow voice

"(Opens her eyes and sees anna) Anna go back to sleep."-Elsa

"I can't!"-Anna

"Then leave me alone."-Elsa

"ELSA!"-Anna ( screams at elsa's ear)

"What!"-Elsa ( Falls off her bed)

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!"-Anna

"Oh you are so gonna get it!"-Elsa (Mist coming out of her hand)

"Oh no . . . Please elsa, I'm so- Ahhhhhhhhhh!"-Anna (Running for her life!)

"COME BACK HERE!"-Elsa ( Running after Anna)

~ Merida's POV~

Ugh! What's all that noise!? I walk out of my room and went into the living room, with Rapunzel in my trail. I was very tried and no one should mess with my sleep, even if it was Anna but not Elsa.

"Hey, there are some people here who would want to get some sleep but you just had to shout- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!?"-Merida

I can't believe what I am seeing! The living room was frozen stiff, well half of it but still. In the middle of the half finish winter wonderland was none other than our beloved Snow Queen, Elsa Winters Arendelle. She looked suprised and then tired to clam herself down. I knew only one preson can unfreze this.

"ANNA! WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU!"-Merida

"Under here!"-Anna (Pops her head out from behind the couch)

"Get to work now."-Merida

"Fine, princess."-Anna (Lifts her hands)

~ Elsa's POV~

As Anna continue to lift her hands, the ice started to go down. So did the temperature. You see, all of us has powers. Mine is to control ice and snow, Anna's to control fire and lava, Rapunzel's healing power and Merida's is the power to control wisps (the souls of the dead and they will show you your destiny or fate). After some time, anna finally unfrezzed the room. Now it's time for the explanation.

"Anna! Your explanation! NOW!"-Elsa

"Wait what explanation?"-Rapunzel

"Why anna decided to wake me up by screaming in my ears!"-Elsa

"Sorry, Elsa! I just want us to hang out in school cafe before classes start."-Anna

"Mmmmm, okay."-Elsa

"Wait what?"-Anna

"Yeah, what?"-Rapunzel

"I said sure, we can go there."-Elsa

"Um hello? Is Elsa there? I would like to speak to her please."-Merida

"It is me. What's the problem?"-Elsa

"The Elsa we know would still be angry and would not be so calmed easily, especially with what Anna did."-Rapunzel

"So you don't want to go to the cafe?"-Elsa

"No we want to go!"-Anna, Merida, Rapunzel

"Then get dressed!"-Elsa (Goes to her own room)

"Aye, aye captian!"-Anna, Merida, Rapunzel

Okay have to end here and remember to make a review and follow and/ or favorite. Also I am using my tablet and this is all I can do for now.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the guys Part 1

**Hello there everyone! I am so sorry for the wait but here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa's POV

After getting dressed, we went out to eat at the school cafe. The cafe is called "Tiana's Palace" and is run by a student's family here. The place was filled with wonderful scents and fresh flowers in the sides of the tables.

"This place is so cool."-Anna (When we were sitting down)

"Yeah, it seems like the flowers are blooming much more in here."-Rapunzel

"This reminds me of the forest."-Merida

"Okay, I have to say this is cool. But it's a little too warm for my taste."-Elsa

"Oh El-mily!"-Anna

"Elmily?"-Merida

"Remember the rule!"-Rapunzel (Whispers at merida, while tossing her card at her)

"Oh, sorry."-Merida

"Are we here to chat or eat?"-Elsa

* * *

As I was about to eat my chocolate chip muffin, a very familiar voice called my name-er- card name.

"Yo emily."-Jack

"Oh hello, Jack."-Elsa (turns around)

"Hey, how are?"-Jack

"I'm fine, thanks for asking."-Elsa

"Hey jack! Care to introduce us?"-?

"Oh yeah, Emily and her friends. This is Flynn Riader-"-Jack

"Flynn Riader? Like the character from a story book?"-Rapunzel

"Yeah and who are you? Black Beauty?"-Flynn

"I'm Rilley, Rilley Fretsbrek."-Rapunzel

"And what a beautiful name that is."-Flynn

"Ahem!"-?

"Oh right, this is Hiccup and Krisstoff."-Jack ( Gesturing to the guys behind him)

"Hi, these are my friends, Mary and Rilley. And this is my sister, Annabel.

* * *

**Sorry but I have to end it here so please make a review and follow and/or favorite. And I'll see you in the next chapter. QueenofMusicLeea Out**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the guys Part 2

**Sorry for the wait, my computer isn't working but today it is. YAY! Well then, enjoy.**

* * *

Elsa' POV

"Hey Forst! Is it me or dose Emily look like Elsa Arendelle."-Flynn

"What?"-Elsa

"Yeah, she dose."-Jack( Pulls Elsa's dyed black hair)

"Ouch! Hey!"-Elsa (Pulls Jack's hair)

"Okay, ow."-Jack (Let's go)

"Guys, Elsa has platinum blonde hair, not jet black."-Krisstoff

"We are so sorry."-Hiccup

"No worries, many people do it to her all the time."-Merida

After that we talked about things in school, like where is the classrooms, etc. It was fun, until the guys question us where we came from.

"Um..."-Anna

"What? You don't know?"-Krisstoff

"Of course, we know."-Rapunzel

"Then where?"-Flynn

"From other countries."-Merida

"Then where?"-Hiccup

"Me and Annabel are from... "-Elsa

"Aha..."-Jack

"Canada."-Anna

"I'm from Paris."-Rapunzel

"Philippines."-Merida

"You are from Philippines?"-Hiccup

"Ummmm, yeah."-Merida

"Then why is your hair pink?"-Flynn

"Because I like it in the color pink."-Merida

"(giggles)"-Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel

Yeah right. We, the four seasons and Merida's family, know that the least favorite color for Merida is pink. She always says it's too girly and pink!

"Okay."-Hiccup

"Okay, since you are from Paris, Rilley. Can you tell us the sites? You too, Mary, Annabel and Emily."-Flynn

"Okay."-Us

Then we talked about our-not-really-home country. Rapunzel kept telling about the fantastic and romantic city of love, which is her new card home country. Merida goes on about her not-so-real experience in the recent typhoon in the Philippines. While me and Anna just told them about our not-so-real house by a lake in Canada.

"It sounds- Hold on for a sec."-Krisstoff

"Okay, was it painful when you have to go away from your home, Mary?"-Hiccup

"Yeah, my dad even lost his foot so it's hard for him to accept his new wooden foot."-Merida

"Oh."-Hiccup

"Hey guys! Sorry but we have to go, now."-Krisstoff

"Oh, bye!"-Guys (running off)

"Bye."-Us

* * *

**And it ends here! Please make a review, follow and/or favorite.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Muse

**I am so sorry for the wait! I was gonna update yesterday, but something's not letting me. I am so sorry! Anywho, please take this chapter as a sign of my apology. QUE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Elsa's POV

After eating our breakfast, we decided to explore the school.

"I can't believe this school is as big as a CITY!"-Rapunzel (Looking at the school map)

"I know! They even use 1/3 for the clubs! I can't wait to shoot ma bow in here!"-Merida

"There's even a huge forest! Good place to use my powers."-Elsa

"Hey, look at this!"-Anna (Pushing a piece of paper in my face)

"School Idol Club?"-Elsa (Looks at the paper)

"Isn't that only in Japan?"-Merida

"Yeah, but I think this is the only school here that has one."-Rapunzel

"What's so great about that club anyway?"-Anna

"A lot that I don't think you would understand!"-?

We turn to the sudden voice and found 8 girls behind us. 4 of them looked angry, while the rest looked scaried. Who are these girls?

"Um, who are you?"-Merida

"The name's Astrid, these are Gothel, Toothia and Talia."-Astrid (Gesturing to the other angry looking girls)

"Okay, but why are you looking mad at us?"-Rapunzel

"Darling, you must be new here. We are 'The Muse', or the school idol club."-Gothel

""And why should we care?"-Anna

"Because we are the most popular and richest students here in DWDA."-Talia

"And so?"-Elsa

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you said that! We will make you'er life here so terrible that you will beg your parents to transfer you into another school! And also, stay away from our boyfriends!"-Toothia

Before we can even say anything, they went away. Yeah, right! Like they are much more popular and rich then we are!

"Sorry."-?

"And who are you?"-Merida

"I'm Clarita, but you can call me Clary. These are Cabilita, or Cabby, Jessica, or Jessie, and Amber, or Abby."-Clary

"Hello."-Cabby, Jessie and Abby

"Hi."-Us

"Are you part of that club?"-Rapunzel

"Yes and we are really sorry for their behavior."-Jessie

"Why are you apologizing?"-Merida

"Because they don't."-Cabby

"Okay, so who are these 'boyfreinds' of theirs?"-Elsa

"We can't say, they are calling us! Bye!"-Abby (Running away)

"Bye!"-Them (Following Abby)

* * *

**And Done! So who are the boyfriends? You should know them already, or maybe you need to wait for the next chapter. Anywho, sorry for the wait. Please make a review and follow and/or favorite. **


	7. Chapter 7: Anna's Twin

**Hello there everyone! I notice that people, like DragonIceFury, asked who is Talia in the last chapter.**

**Talia is a rich girl, who's family buissness is huge and helping the 4 seasons in the dresses they use. Talia loves the 4 seasons as much as the other members of the Muse, that they sometimes dress up like them. Talia loves to be like Anna, who will be her rival in love, which is so clear. Talia is also a spoiled brat like toothia, gothel and astrid. They rarely not get what they wanted.**

**Also many of you guys might also want to know about "The Muse".**

**The lead singers (Toothia,Talia, Gothel and Astrid) are friends since they were kids, like the 4 seasons. And it's the same with the back up singers (Clary, Cabby, Jessie and Abby). The club is called '**"The Muse"** because they are 8 singers and they can also be called as the 8 singing godesses, even if the back up singer are suppose to sing with them but since they'er voices are much more better than the lead, they were made as back up.**

**Okay that is all the info I will give to you, so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

~Lunch Time~ Elsa's POV

I was walking towards my dorm, when I noticed a huge crowd of girls at the front door. I can't believe this! How am I gonna get to my room now! After a lot of thinking, I decided to squeeze my way in. However when I was half way there, the crowd went running towards the forest, which was right next to the dorm.

"How strange."-Elsa

But I shook it off my mind and went to my room. I was about to open the door, when I heard a loud scream from inside. It sounded like Anna! Wasting no time, I quickly open the door.

"Anna!"-Elsa (Looking around the room)

"Elsa! Look who decided to take a visit!"-Anna

Imagine Elsa's surprised face when she came face to face with her sister's twin brother. He had flaming red hair and baby blue eyes (**A/N: I changed his eye color**). He had a well built body and is always wearing a white coat.

"Hans? What are you doing here?"-Elsa

"Forgive me, your highness. But father wanted me to look after you."-Hans (Bowing down to Elsa)

"Stop with the act and you don't have to worry about me. Maybe you should worry about Anna instead."-Elsa

"What! Why?"-Anna

"Remember Robert? The guy who you met and became your boyfriend in one day?-Hans

"What! Blame it to the song we were working on!"-Anna

"Anna, you were 12."-Elsa

"Okay, I will be in my room if anyone needs me!"-Anna (Storming to her room)

"Okay Hans. If you are going to stay here, atleast have a disguise."-Elsa

* * *

**Okay, I know Hans is not Anna's twin but I have my reasons! Also I need help on Hans' disguise. Anything is fine, unless you want him to be a girl. Well thanks for reading, please make a review and follow and/or favorite.**

** QueenofMusicLeea OUT! See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8: Hans' friends

Hello** everyone! I was surprised to see only a few, DragonIceFury and Shimmer Shine, are the only ones who suggested a look for Hans. But I already thought of one, but thanks for the suggestion! Okay! LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!**

* * *

Elsa's POV

After hours of fixing Hans for his disguise, I am really impressed with the results. Since he's Anna's twin, we dyed his hair blonde and gave him brown contacts. We gave him some a black shirt and dark blue pants. We replace his favorite jacket with a black hoodie. And also took his shiny white shoes and replace it with black rubber shoes. At first, he didn't know who he was but then he got used to his new disguise.

"Okay, your name is now Hansel Homes."-Elsa (Giving Hans his new ID)

"Why Homes?"-Hans

"Because you are our brother and our ID names end with Homes."-Elsa

"Okay, I am going to register to the school."-Hans (Going to the front door)

"Remember the rules!"-Elsa

"I will!"-Hans (Going outside to the office)

* * *

Hans' POV

After I register to the school, I decided to go to my new dorm room.

"Room 134."-Hans(Looking at the doors)

"Hello."-?

I turn to see a boy with brown hair and a boy with sandy blonde hair.

"Hi, um can you tell me where room 134 is?"-Hans

"So you'er our new roommate! I'm Hiccup, this is Krisstoff."-Hiccup

"Hi, I'm Hans-el."-Hans

"Our room is this way, Hansel."-Krisstoff

They led me to the elevator and pressed the top button.

"We live in the top floor, and it's all ours."-Hiccup

"Why is that?"-Hans

"Because we are part of the top class. I am top nerd, and I am not proud of it, Krisstoff is top engeniree, Jack, our roommate, is leader of the hockey team, Flynn is the leader of the basket ball team."-Hiccup

"I don't know what top I am, but I'll try."-Hans

Then the elevator opened and Hans was greeted by two other boys playing pool. One of them ad brown hair and the other had snow white hair. Just like Elsa.

"Yo Hic! Who's the new guy!"-White haired boy

"This is Hansel, he's our new roommate."-Hiccup

"Hi there, I'm Flynn Rider."-Flynn

"And I'm Jack, Jack Frost."-Jack

"I'm Hansel, Hansel Homes."-Hans

"Wait! You are Emily and Annabel's brother?"-Krisstoff

"Yes, but I am Annabel's twin."-Hans

"They never told us about Annabel having a twin."-Hiccup

"Maybe it's because father left with me when we were just kids."-Hans

It was true, when Hans was taken by their father when they were just kids. It was because Hans was going to learn to take over the family buisness, which is a internation skating buisness. They never seen each other in like 5 years, they only talked over the phone in rare occasions. But now, they can fill in each other since they are together in DWDA.

"Really, that's so sad."-Jack

"Yeah but now we can be together, that is until the end of the school years."-Hans

"We will help you. man."-Flynn

"You will?"-Hans

"Sure, we can do it."-Jack

"Thanks guys."-Hans

* * *

**And I'll end it there! So what do ya think? Make some suggestions in your reviews and tell me what you like to happen, maybe I'll make it come true. Anywho, Thanks for reading! Please make a review and follow and/or favorite. See you in the next chapter. Queen of Music Leea OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Muse and Kings

**Okay, I was sad to see only one review in the last chapter, but it's okay. Here's Chapter 9 of Battle for his heart.**

* * *

Elsa's POV

It's the first day of school! After waking up in 7 in the morning, I ran fast to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After that, I applied black hair dye to my hair and place my brown contacts in my eyes. It took a while but I manged. I went out and got to my walk in closet, I chose a plain white blouse with snowflake design, baby blue skinny jeans and blue flats with ribbon design. I took my school bag and went out to make some breakfast. Before that, I knocked at Anna's door.

"Anna."-Elsa

"Huh, what!"-Anna

"Anna, did I wake you up?"-Elsa

"No, no, no. I've been awake for hours. (Snores) Who is it!"-Anna

"It's still me, you have to get ready."-Elsa

"Of course, ready for what?"-Anna

"The first day of school."-Elsa (Moving side)

"First day of school . . . It's the first day of school!"-Anna

Soon, I can hear stuff rampaging inside Anna's bedroom before the door burst opened to reveal Anna. She had her wig and contacts on, she also decided to wear, what it looks like, a red and black japannese school uniform that held her body tight.

"Oh my goodness! Elsa, you look so much like mom!"-Anna

"I know, but remember the rules and call me Emily."-Elsa

"Okay Emily."-Anna

We walked towards the kitchen and found Rapunzel cooking breakfast. Her long hair had it's dye and it was in a braid. She decided with a simple white and black sundress and some really cute black flats. We also saw Merida looking through our classes and it's rooms. Merida's wig and contacts are in place and she is wearing a cute yellow shirt, a plain skirt and white flats.

"Hi Emily and Annabel."-Rapunzel

"Hi Rilley, Mary."-Elsa

"What's for breakfast?"-Anna

"Eggs and beacon."-Rapunzel

"Um, Rilley."-Merida

"What?"-Rapunzel

"Green eyes."-Merida

"Oh no! Thanks Mary, Emily cook now!"-Rapunzel (Rushing to her room)

"Okay! Wait, it's already cooked!"-Elsa

"Sorry!"-Rapunzel (Still in her room)

* * *

**Time skip- First period! Elsa's POV**

I can't believe music is our first class! Not a good idea. We sat on the back row and studied the room, okay that was just me. I saw many other people in the room and didn't saw anyone familiar, well the girls are but not the others.

"Emily, I would like you to meet Belle and Alice."-Anna (Gesturing to the two girls beside her)

"Hi, I'm Emily Homes."-Elsa

"Hi."-Alice

"Hey Emily. Why do you look like Elsa Arendelle?"-Belle

"I know I look like her, please don't pull my hair!"-Elsa

"How did you know we were gonna do that?"-Alice

"Many people done that before."-Anna

"Oh."-Alice and Belle

"OMG! It's The Muse and Kings!"-?

"Kings?"-Merida

"The top male students in school and they have a new member!"-?

"Must be playboys- WHAT!"-Rapunzel

All of us turn to the door, only to be shocked. There standing was Flynn with Gothel, Hiccup with Astrid, Krisstoff with Talia and Jack with Toothia.

* * *

**Please don't kill me if you are mad with me. I am sorry! Well please make a review and follow and or/ favorite. Thanks for reading! Queen of Music Leea OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Reactions

**I am so sorry for not making a update yesterday or the day before that, or the day before that day, rain finally came to my place you see. But it also had blackouts and the internet was lost. Also I decided to place thoughts and they look like** _**this**_**, without the bold**** .So please forgive me and here's the Chapter 10 of battle for his heart. ENJOY!**

* * *

Thrid POV (These are thoughts, Thanks DragonIceFury)

_"WHAT?"-Elsa_  
_"Wha-? Is that...?"-Anna_  
_"..."-Merida_  
_"F-Flynn? Is with HER?!"-Rapunzel_

* * *

Elsa's POV

I can't believe Jack would be with HER! I just can't believe this is happening! I feel like I am being stab in the chest with millions of knifes! I can't believe this! WAIT! Why am I getting so worked up because of just one BOY! No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! I can't love Jack! I just met him in a week. I look over at the girls and I can't believe what I am seeing. Rapunzel was comforting the crying Anna, while silently crying, but I was shocked by Merida. She was standing there, shocked, and unable to move. I can't believe this.

"Annabel?"-Elsa (Moving closer to Anna)

"Emily, I can't stop crying."-Anna (Hugging Elsa)

"Annabel, now don't be like that."-Elsa (Hugging her back)

"Emily, what's wrong?"-?

I turn around to see Hans, he was looked really worried and shocked.

* * *

Hans' POV

The guys and I were on our way to our first class, Music. On our way, we were stopped by 5 girls (The lead Muse singers and one girl).

"Oh hey girls! Hansel, this is the Muse. This is Astrid, these are Gothel, Toothia and Talia."-Jack (Gesturing to the 4 girls)

"And who are you?"-Hans

"I'm Rebecca, Talia's cousin."-Rebecca

"Hello Rebecca."-Hans

And so, we went to the classroom together. But when we were at the door . . .

"Guys, I feel nervous."-Toothia

"Me too."-The other girls

"So how do we conceal that?"-Hiccup

"Well, can we had your hand?"-Astrid

"What? Why?"-Krisstoff

"So we will feel safe, please guys."-Talia

"Fine, just for today."-Flynn

"Thanks a bunch!"- Gothel

And so the girls held hands with us and I held Rebecca's hand, because she was nervous too. When we were half way there, a girl was heard shouting inside.

"OMG! It's The Muse and Kings!"-?

Then suddenly a crowd formed in front of us and I heard another girl shouting.

"The top male students in school and they have a new member!"-?

After that, I can't hear anything because of the crowd asking us questions. What the hell does this mean? Kings? Top male students? A new member? Wait! The guys are top at something and I am their new roommate, does that mean we are the Kings? While I was still trap in my thoughts, I heard a girl's very loud voice. Wait the only person that can do that is . . . Rapunzel! I scan the room, only to find four familiar girls. Oh no. I can see Anna and Rapunzel crying, also a comforting Elsa and a still shocked Merida. I can't believe this. I walk up to them, ignoring the crowd and Rebecca.

"Emily, hat's wrong?"-Hans

Elsa turn around and ran to hug me.

* * *

**Okay, that is all for today. Thanks DragonIceFury for the thoughts. **Please make a review and follow and/or favorite. QueenOfMusicLeea out.****


	11. Chapter 11: Music Class

**Sorry, I have been busy in the last few days. Hope I can make it up to you guys with this new chapter! Roll CHAPTER!**

* * *

Elsa's POV

After a few mins, we were ready for the Music Class. However, I am still worried about Anna and Rapunzel. They made a huge scene and it took two chocolate bars to calm down Anna and I have to bake a pie for Rapunzel. Merida just stood still and didn't move an inch, that was until I told her I will take her bow if she didn't move.

"Good morning Class!"- a very kind black haired woman.

"Good morning!"-Class

"I am Ms. Valery Monte and I will be your Music Teacher for the rest of the year."-Ms. Monte

"Now then, who would like to sing first!"-Ms. Monte

Then everyone started to shout their names, but I didn't. I just didn't feel like singing today. Ms. Monte look around and then smiled.

"You, the black haired girl at the back row!"-Ms. Monte

"Me?"-Elsa

"Yes, you."-Ms. Monte

"I'll do it!"-Toothia

"No, I picked her."-Ms. Monte

"Fine."-Elsa (Going to the front of the class)

"Now sing."-Ms. Monte

I thought for a moment and decided to just close my eyes and let myself go.

"Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry

It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Because I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by"-Elsa

After that I heard nothing. Now I feel bad for doing this. I opened my eyes and saw all of them in a state of shock, well the girls and Hans aren't. They smiled at me, now I feel glad. Then cheers were heard around the room and everyone was clapping, expect for the Muse.

"Emily! You sound so amazing! Almost like Elsa Arendelle!"-Alice

"Alice, you are so right!"-Belle

"Thanks guys."-Elsa

* * *

**I have to end it here, guys. I forgot to tell you guys, I am just introducing the characters in the past chapters. The real story will start in the next chapter. I am very sorry, if you thought that this is already the real story. Also I have the answers for the reviews!**

**To Evo: You are right about everything! I can't believe you found it out so soon, well many people must have learned that from the last chapter. I actually had a great idea because of your review. Thanks for the review!**

**To christluver66: Thanks and I think you are way behind because you made your review in Chapter 3, but thanks for the review anyway!**

**To DragonIceFury: Your welcome too. Thanks for the suggestion in the last chapter and for the review!  
**

**To Liloxox: Thanks, I am really glad you like it. Thanks for the review!**

**To Shimmer Shine: I also feel sad for Elsa and I will write more. Thanks for the review!**

**To Livia Toric: I know, Thanks for the review!  
**

**To SaphireDragon15: My gosh! I was laughing when I read your review. I never thought anyone would know about that anime. It's a shame it's finished, it was a great story. And if I can recall, I never mentioned that I watched that or that I knew that. You must know that because of the poster that Anna gave to Elsa, well more like Anna pushing it to Elsa's face. And it's okay, I think many people did that. Thanks for the review!**


	12. NOTE! Sorry guys!

**I am so sorry if you guys thought that this is a new chapter! It's just that I wouldn't make any new updates in weekdays anymore! It's the last day of summer here where I live and school starts tomorrow. So guys please bear with me, it's so painful to me! Thanks for all your support to "Battle for His Heart" and I will continue the main story on weekends. Thanks again guys and I am so sorry.**

**~ Queen of Music Leea**


	13. Chapter 12: Job Forgotten

**I am so sorry, guys! But you know what school is and what it does to you, right? Anywho, for your forgiveness I give you this chapter. And replies to your reviews, later. LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!**

* * *

Elsa's POV

It's been a week since I sang at Music Class, I just can't believe how much my voice changed. It isn't like my voice when I was in celebrity life. _Someone is calling, someone is call-__  
_

"Hello?"-Elsa

"Elsa, where are you?"-Manager

"I'm at school, why?"-Elsa

"Who's that, Emily?"-Anna

"It's our manager."-Elsa

"What! Why did she called?"-Rapunzel

"I don't know! That's why I'm talking to her!"-Elsa

"Elsa, you don't have to shout!"-Rapunzel

"GIRLS!"-Manager

We all look at my phone, to see that I accidentaly turn it into speaker.

"Okay, what date is today?"-Manager

"Um, satruday, September 6-"-Anna

"OMG! The concert at Nikon at Jones Beach Theatre, Wantagh, New York!"-Merida

"That's a five hour trip from here!"-Rapunzel

"And the concert starts in an hour!"-Elsa

"What are we gonna do!"-Anna

"Girls! I can get a helicopter to get you there, any place where it can land with no one seeing it?"-Manager

"The forest by our dorm."-Merida

"I can make symbol by using my powers!"-Elsa

"While you do that, I can fix our dresses, shoes and make up."-Anna

"I can make our food."-Rapunzel

"And I can keep people from going to the forest."-Merida

"Okay, Ladies. LET'S MOVE OUT!"-Manager

Soon all of us spring into action. Rapunzel went to the kitchen and started working, Anna went to our rooms and look through our stuff, while Merida and I went to the forest. Soon, we went to a nice clearing.

"Okay, I'll be at the dorm and scare anyone coming near."-Merida

"Good Idea."-Elsa

As soon as Merida was out of sight, I took off my gloves and started to make a huge snowflake. After that, I turn the wind cold and made it carry brown leaves on the ground. Then I use it to carry flowers and yellow-ish leaves. As soon as I was done, I took many stepbacks and look at the master piece. It was the four seasons symbol, a huge snowflake, brown leaf, colorful flower and a make-shift sun. Soon, I saw Anna and Rapunzel coming to the clearing with suprised faces.

"Elsa! This is amazing!"-Anna

"How did you do that?"-Rapunzel

"That is for me to know and you to find out."-Elsa

Suddenly, we heard a helicopter and saw it landed at the symbol. Soon, a black haired lady came out of the helicopter and told us to go in, which we obeyed. As soon as Merida came inside, the helicopter flew up.

"That is a beautiful master piece, Elsa."-Black haired lady

"Thanks."-Elsa

That lady is Leea Montenegro, our manager. She has black silky hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is a kind, sweet, strict and reasonable lady. I turn back to the smybol and thought of the Four Seasons. Suprisingly, the symbol started to vanished. The flowers and leaves were being taken away by the wind and the snowflake melted and vanished into thin air! What happened? I turn to my friends and they didn't see it. I turn back and it was gone. What in the world happened?

* * *

**And CUT! PRINT!**

**Sorry but I have to end it here and now the replies!**

**To Evo, I forgot to type what song it was. It was Innocence by Avril Lavigne. Also thanks for liking this story. Thanks for your review!**

**To L.M.H Shimmer Shine, Thanks for loving this story and don't worry they'll know in a few more chapters. Thanks for your review!**

**To dindadango, Thanks for loving my story. WAIT! It's not over! Why didn't I know that!? Oh well, thanks for your review and telling me that.**

**To glee131313, yeah I know, even I am happy. Thanks for your review!**

**To SaphireDragon15, she has her disguise, don't worry. And this is the update you want. Thanks for your review!**

**To DragonIceFury, Thanks agian and I will keep it burning. Also thanks for understanding and for your review!  
**

**To ElsaTheSnowQueen2, Thanks and you don't have to wait anymore cause here it is! Thanks for your review!**

**To CowsAreAwesome10, here is the update. Thanks for your review!**

**To Shimmer Shine, I don't know and I don't think I will. Here it is! Thanks for your review!**

**To HardcoreKpopFan, you know I already told you in a PM. But please don't tell anyone. Thanks for your review!**

**To Lilo xox, thanks and I don't know but you still like the chapters even if it is short. Thanks for your review and for calling me awesome!**

**That is all, please make a review and follow and/or favorite. And I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**QueenofMusicLeea out. Bye!**


	14. Chapter 13: Concert Time

**Hello everyone! And I just have to type this because some of you guys are really mad at me because I couldn't do a chapter. What if I was sick? What if I lost internt? Or worse, what if I was grounded! Okay, as you know from the previous chapters that I typed that I may not make a chapter because I have school. And that is why I couldn't do a chapter, also I was grounded, poor me. So, please accept this chapter as part of my apology. HIT IT!**

* * *

Elsa's POV

After sometimme, we finally came to Nikon at Jones Beach Theatre, Wantagh, New York. And it took about 10 mins to get to out dressing room because of the paparazzi.

"Okay, you have 30 mins to get dressed, put make up and get to the stage."-Leea

"Don't about us, Leea."-Merida

"Yeah, worry about the thousands of people that are waiting for us."-Anna

"Okay, I'll see you at the stage."-Leea (Leaves)

"Okay, let's get to work!"-Elsa

Rapunzel quickly pulled out our make up and Anna took out our dresses. It only took about 5 mins to get ready. Hey, that's what happens if you are part of the top celebrity group for about 2 years. After that I took a quick look at everyone. Rapunzel is wearing a strapless green dress with beautiful waves at the bottom and a pink flower as a pin for her braided hair, Anna got a strapless green dress with beautiful waves at the bottom and a pink flower as a pin for her braided hair, Merida got a very long orange dress with long puff selves? What in the world does that even mean? Also she has gloden orange leaf in her belt. I look down at my crystal blue knee length dress with glitters only at the bottom. I also have a few snowflakes at my french braid.

"Okay, let's go!"-Elsa

"Why? We haven't had our make up on."-Rapunzel

"Oh please girls. We look awesome even without make up."-Elsa

They all noded and we went to the stage.

"Hello everyone!"-Elsa

The cword that was once muttering mad, now was cheering loudly at us.

"Thank you for coming today."-Anna

"And for giving time for us."-Rapunzel

"Now let's rock!"-Merida

Soon we started to play our best songs. At the near end, we made a few special songs.

"And now, here is our favorite bad girl! MERIDA!"-Elsa

"This is a song, I made when I was just a kid."-Merida

"When the cold wind is a calling  
And the sky is clear and bright,  
Misty mountains sing and beckon,  
Lead me out into the light.

I will ride, I will fly,  
Chase the wind and touch the sky,  
I will fly,  
Chase the wind and touch the sky.

Where dark woods hide secrets,  
And mountains are fierce and bold,  
Deep waters hold reflections,  
Of times lost long ago.

I will hear their every story,  
Take hold of my own dream,  
Be as strong as the seas are stormy,  
And proud as an eagle's scream.

I will ride, I will fly,  
Chase the wind and touch the sky,  
I will fly,  
Chase the wind and touch the sky.

And touch the sky.

Chase the wind, chase the wind.

Touch the sky."-Merida

"Touch the Sky everyone! Also please wait for Merida's Moive, Brave!"-Anna

A huge wave of cheers came out, maybe it's because it's the first time they heard her sing.

"And now it's our favorite artist's turn!"-Elsa

"Okay, um this is a song I made also when I was a child.

Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine"-Rapunzel

"The Healing Song Everyone! And please look out for Rapunzel's Moive, Tangled!"-Elsa

Agian, another wave of cheers was heard.

"And now..."-Merida

"It's time for..."-Rapunzel

"The Arendelle Sisters!"-Merida and Rapunzel

"Okay, this is just a song in our new moive, Frozen!"-Elsa

"For The First Time In Forver!"-Anna

"Hit it!"-Elsa

Soon the music started going and I can feel Anna slowly going to the music, like me. I can't help but feel relaxed with the music. Soon I can hear Anna singing.

"The window is open, so's that door  
I didn't know they did that anymore  
Who knew we owned a thousand salad plates?  
For years I've roamed these empty halls  
Why have a ballroom with no balls?  
Finally they're opening up the gates

There'll be actual real live people  
It'll be totally strange  
Wow, am I so ready for this change

'Cuz for the first time in forever  
There'll be music, there'll be light  
For the first time in forever  
I'll be dancing through the night

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
But I'm somewhere in the zone  
'Cuz for the first time in forever  
I won't be alone

I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp) What if I meet.. the one?

Tonight imagine me gown and all, fetchingly draped against the wall  
A picture of sophisticated grace  
I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger, tall and fair  
I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face

But then we laugh and talk all evening,  
Which is totally bizarre  
Nothing like the life I've lead so far

For the first time in forever  
There'll be magic, there'll be fun  
For the first time in forever  
I could be noticed by someone

And I know it's totally crazy  
To dream I'd find romance  
But for the first time in forever  
At least I've got a chance."-Anna

"Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, put on a show  
Make one wrong move and everyone will know"-Elsa

**Elsa (Anna)**  
But it's only for today (It's only for today)  
This agony awaits (This agony awaits)  
Tell the guards to open up the gates (The gates)

**Anna (Elsa) **  
For the first time in forever (Don't let them in, don't let them see)  
I'm getting what I'm dreaming of (Be the good girl you always have to be)  
A chance to change my lonely world (Conceal)  
A chance to find true love (Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know)

"I know it all ends tomorrow,  
So it has to be today  
'Cuz for the first time in forever  
For the first time in forever  
Nothing's in my way!"-Anna

I think I have to get a ear doctor because I think my ears are going to explode, oh well. I just simply smile at the crowd and it just made it worse.

"Thank you for coming!"-Elsa

"And see you next time!"-Anna

"And remember to listen to us!"-Rapunzel

"And chere for us!"-Merida

And that's when we use our magic. Only the operators and our manager knew the truth, others just think it's just special effects. Merida cast a spell to make a huge brown leaf, Rapunzel used her power to make a huge sun, Anna just made a red flower by using her fire powers, and I made a huge snowflake.

"Bye!"-Us

And then we went back to our dressing room. This is the best concert I have ever had!

* * *

**And done! Now it's time for the reviews!**

**To helya, yes it's about them. Also Anna and krisstoff, rapunzel and flynn, merida and hiccup! **Thanks for your review!****

**To HardcoreKpopFan, thanks and I found out that anyone can know where I came from when they click my username, if they are using tablets and computers/laptop, if they are using cellphones and stuff like that, they can't see it. So anyone can see where I came from, but thanks anyway for keeping it until now. **Thanks for your review!****

**To glee131313, it's fine if you think of it that way, I think many people did too so you'er not alone. **Thanks for your review!****

**To Eglantina Fae, Is this long enough? And also, I don't see anything that is complicating in my story. Can you make a review about it so I can make it clear to you. Thanks for your review!**

**To dindadango, good that it i****n****s still aring, that way I ca still catch up. **Thanks for your review!****

**To Guest, yes she did. She takes it off, if she goes as Elsa Arendelle, and she puts it on, when she goes as Emily Homes Anywho, Thanks for your review!  
**

**To Gentel snowflake, Thanks you so much! It means alot for me! Also your in chapter 11, the next to that is a note and next to it is the chapter 12 and then it's 13. Thanks for your review!**

**To snowflake 127, okay, I made it a little longer because of the songs. And I will write back to all of you, your welcome and thanks for liking my story. Thanks for your review!**

**To maria, sorry but here it is. Sorry if I made you wait, please forgive me! Anywho, Thanks for your review!**

**To youtuber, I am so sorry for not making an update for two weeks but do you really have to curse? Even if it is a bit offending, I thank you for your review.**

**To Bookcrazysongbird, thanks for liking my story. I know it is great. Thanks for your review!**

**To you878, okay, that is much more offending than what youtuber reviewed. I am so sorry but you don't have to curse! Can't you just take the cursing part of the review? Anyway, even if it is very offending, I will still thank you for your review.**

**That is all, please make a review and follow and/or favorite. And I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**QueenofMusicLeea out. Bye!**


	15. Chapter 14: Burns and a shocking suprise

**Sorry if I haven't gotten any time to make an update, it's because of school and I am grounded. Fortunately I managed to use my laptop for a few mins so I have to do this fast. Here's the thing guys, there is a typhoon, cyclone, or what ever you call it at your country, is coming to my country! Actually it's already here and I am afraid it will affect my family so please pray safe for me and my country! I don't want anything bad to go worng here. BTW here is a bit of info about me, I live in the Philippines so please pray for my country. Here is the chapter you guys have alll been waiting for, HIT IT!**

* * *

3rd POV

After the concert, Elsa and the others went to their dressing room to finally relax their voices.

"I can't believe I did that."-Rapunzel

"Me neither, now I believe people would start to want to be me. What a nightmare!"-Merida

"Well, at least we showed that you guys are as equal as I am. Ohhhh my voice..."-Elsa

"Here have some hot choco."-Anna(Handling Elsa a cup of very hot chocolate drink)

"Thank yo-OUCH!"-Elsa(Droping the cup and spilling it on the floor)

"Anna! How long was that on the stove"-Merida(Hugging the crying Elsa)

"Um, I think I place it there when we got here..."-Anna

"Anna!"-Elsa(Still feeling the pain in her hand, while cooling it down with her powers)

"Okay! I'm sorry!"-Anna

"Here, hand me your hand."-Rapunzel

Elsa slowly giving it to Rapunzel. It was surprising that her ice powers didn't work. Rapunzel knew how much Elsa was feeling so she slowly warp her super long hair in Elsa's burned hand.

"Ouch."-Elsa

Suddenly the room temperature went down.

"I'm sorry."-Rapunzel

"It's okay, just do it."-Elsa

"Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine"-Rapunzel

While Rapunzel sang her song, her long hair started to glow starting from the roots. When it finally reach to the hair warped in Elsa's hand, Elsa started to clam down and the temperature went back to normal/

"Thank you Rapunzel."-Elsa

"You'er welcome, Elsa."-Rapunzel

"Hey guys! Come here, you have to see this!"-Anna(Waving from behind her touch-screen laptop)

"What is it, Anna?"-Elsa

"It's the pictures from our concert!"-Anna

It was the latest pictures of the concert, the photographer is their manager's father and he's good, no, awesome! He took pictures of them and the audience from very impossible places! In the crowd, the stage, the ticket booth, even from the sky!

"These pictures are awesome!"-Merida

"I know right! How does he do that?"-Anna

"Ask him, but he'll never tell us."-Elsa

"You are so right Elsa."-Rapunzel

Soon they started to look at all of the pictures non-stop, that is until Elsa saw something.

"Anna, can you zoom in over their."-Elsa(Pointing at a part of a picture)

"What. Why?"-Anna

"Yeah, zoom in Anna. I think I saw something."-Merida

"Me too."-Rapunzel

Anna slowly zoom in the part and they got a very shocking surprise.

"Is that-"-Elsa

"Yeah, but-"-Rapunzel

"I can't believe it's-"-Merida

"White."-Anna

It was true, there was a bit of white hair in the photo followed by two browns and a blonde.

"Anna, relook the pictures again."-Elsa

"Got it."-Anna

No sooner than 5 mins, they found something even more surprising.

"Is that..."-Anna

"Yeah, I think it is..."-Merida

""I still can't believe it's-"-Raunzel

"The Kings."-Elsa

* * *

**I am so sorry but I have to end it here, guys. Please make a review and follow and/or favorite. Time for my answers to your reviews.**

**To HardcoreKpopFan, I already made a pm about this so, thanks for your reviews!  
**

**To Snowflake, one of the hardest things about writing a story is choosing the names. I was just singing random songs when I thought about that name and I was reading Sherlock Holmes that same day. So her ID name is Emily Homes, I made the last name like that so it's unique. Thanks for review!**

**To guest, me too. But maybe we'll never know unless they made a review about it. Thanks for your review!**

**To Liloxox, thank you for writing that, it made my day! Thanks for your review!**

**To maria, I forgive and I also know how you feel, really. Also thanks but it's just school and my parents, I have no idea what will happen to me in this storm at my country though. Thanks for your reviews!**

**Okay, thanks for reading this chapter, please pray for my country's safety,and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**QueenofMusicLeea out. Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16: Powers revealed!

**Hello everybody! Oh my GOLD! I manage to make this in my tablet, I didn't know you can do that! Also I will try to make a new update, maybe in two weeks, because of my stupid exams that's in two weeks time. Anyway, I'll try my best and here we go! NOW!**

* * *

Jack's POV

It was another sunny satruday morning, one of the best days of the week! No lessons, no classes, and no Mr. Weasleton! And as always, Hiccup and Krisstoff is goffing around at the pool table, Hansel's at his room doing whatever, while I stay in front of my lovely dark blue laptop watching my favorite youtubes stars, Pewdiepie, ChaoticMonki ( or Cry), cinnamontoastken (or Ken), Captiansparklez, and many more! I was enjoying Pewdiepie's video 'Reading Fanfiction', into which I have watch many times already, when Flynn came into the living room.

"Guys! Good news!" Flynn yelled.

"Is Rilley going out with you?"Krisstoff joked.

"What?" Hansel yelled as hurried into the room. He look like he just saw a ghost!

"No! She would never like a guy like me! Well, maybe in the near futher, maybe." Flynn brushed his hair.

"Hansel, please Kirsstoff was just kidding." I said to him.

"Right, just kidding. Okay! What were you going to say Flynn?"

"Oh right! I got us five tickets to the 'Seasons are here'!" Flynn yelled.

"What! Dude, you are the greatest!" Hiccup and Krisstoff said as they fist bump with Flynn.

"Jack, come on, atleast you get to see her." Hiccup elbowed me in me arm.

"I'm sorry, who?" I asked, even thought I know who she was.

"Jack, stop fooling around! Elsa! The girl whom you always admire and loved!" Krisstoff said the last one with a tone.

"Wait a min, you like Elsa Arendelle? Let alone, LOVE!?" Hansel shouted while turning into the pale creature he was a while ago.

"Maybe not that much-"

"Guys! We should totally call them something!" Hiccup rudely interrupted me.

"Guys?

"Um, Jackelsa?" Krisstoff said with hos head on his chin.

"Guys?" I said

"No not that." Flynn playfully punch him in the head.

"Guys?"

"I got it!" Hansel shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Guys?!"

"What is it,come on, tell us." Hiccup lean closer to listen.

"Guys?!"

"Let's call them ... JELSA!"

"That's perfect! Don't you think!" Flynn asked as Krisstoff and Hiccup nod.

"That's it." I said softly as I took hold of a, what it looks like, a crooken sheperd's staff.

"Hm, what did you say Jack?" Krisstoff questioned. Oh so now they hear me!

"I had have ENOUGH!" I stomped my foot on the floor and ice started to come out and cover my surroundings, slowly. Everyone was taken back, mostly Hansel.

"Jack, please calm down." Hiccup slowly fan his hands at me.

"Okay, but if you guys call me that then . . ." I slowly stork my chin.

"Then what?" Krisstoff asked from behind the couch.

"I'll call you Krisstanna (Points at Krisstoff), Mericcup (Points at Hiccup) and Flynzel (Points at Flynn)." I said.

"What!" They all screamed. God, please tell me there is a ear doctor in DWDA.

"Wait! You guys like the Four Season?!" Hansel yelled as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yes, whio doesn't? Oh no! The concert is at starts in six hours, let's go!" Flynn started walking to the elevator.

"Wait what! Why?" Krisstoff asked before grabing his black jacket.

"Maybe because the concert is in Nikon at Jones Beach Theatre, Wantagh, New York." Hiccup said while going to the elevator, too.

"And it's a five hour trip." Hansel walks to his room and comes back with a jacket.

"Fine!" Krisstoff followes Hansel into the elevator.

"You not coming?" Flynn asked me.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I slowly drag myself to the elevator, but then, I went back to the living room to get my laptop and internet wifi stick. No way, I'm just going to sit there and no nothing but play silly games for FIVE hours!

"Let's go!" I shouted.

"To the concert!" Hansel shouted.

"To the concert!" We yelled.

I wonder if she will be there, well, not Elsa because it's their concert. But what if Emily is there?

* * *

**Done! Okay, so how is it? Oh amd I made it like this because of my father, friends and I just tried it. That's all. Anyway time for the reviews!**

**To L.M.H Shimmer Shine, well the Kings is only a part the top students of the whole school, mainly boys. They are Jack, Hiccup, Flynn, and Krisstoff. Hans was just added in this year. Thanks for your review!**

**To HardcoreKpopFan, good for your place, but I managed to live safe here. Thanks for your review!**

**To MirrySophia, thanks for the help, I already took care of that. Thanks for the review!**

**To Guest, can't show what happened after that cliffhanger, but wait till the next update! Thanks for the review!**

**To JackxElsa, Thank you so much and is this long enough? But I'll try. Thanks for the review!**

**To OoPoPcAnDy, yes I am, just can't think of anying to write anymore. Thanjks for the review!**

**To TheDerpyMustache, wow you remind me of dragonicefurry, wonder where she is. Well, thanks for the reviews but I am the Queen, you can be the princessor lady, just don't be the queen, maddi. Anyway, thanka for the review!**

**Okay, well please make a review and follow and/or favorite my story. And I'll see you in the next chapter, also whoever reads my other story, Last Hope, well sorry but I have to delete that because I have ran out of ideas already. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**~Queen of Music Leea OUT! Bye!**


	17. Final Good Bye to everyone! Forever!

**I am so sorry if you guys thought that this is a new chapter! It's just that my family keeps telling me to place this on wattpad, mostly my aunt. And I just want you guys to know this so you wouldn't go making a comment there that says "Hey! I saw this story in ..." Really guys, I am very sorry, I have to stop it here, also because my parents banned me from using this again, I'm not going to log in anymore. So long everyone. But if you have a wattpad account, can you look for QueenofMusicLeea, it's still me. Also if you know someone in wattpad called MusicalOkatu, that's me, but I just changed it. Good bye, everyone! And I am very sorry.**

**For the last time,**

**Queen of Music Leea out for good.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To everyone, sorry for all of this good bye. Thanks for your reviews!**

**A song for before I go away forever.**

**"Stay With Me"**

_[Verse 1]_  
Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere  
I Reach Out, For You, But Your Not There  
So I Stood, Waiting, In The Dark  
With Your Picture, In My Hands  
Story Of a Broken Heart

_[Chorus]_  
Stay With Me  
Don't Let Me Go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me

_[Verse 2]_  
I'm Trying And Hoping, For The Day  
When my touch is enough  
To Take The Pain Away  
Cause I've Searched For So Long  
The Answer Is Clear  
We'll be OK if We Don't Let It Disappear

_[Chorus]_  
Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's it Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me

_[Verse 3]_  
I've searched my heart over  
So many many times  
No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night  
Our Picture Hangs Up To  
Remind Me Of The Days  
You Promised Me We'd Always  
And Never Go Away  
That's Why I Need You To Stay

_[Chorus]_  
Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me

_[Fades]_  
oh.. oh oh  
don't leave  
so I stay waiting in the dark...

**Good bye everyone and see you in wattpad! I think!**


	18. Chapter 18: A suprise visit!

**Hello everybody! I know I said that I am banned but don't care anymore! I am going to make a update and continue this story, even if it is the last thing I will ever do! Sorry and enjoy! Go elsa!**

* * *

_Elsa's POV_

It has been a week since the concert and since then, we, well I, have been avoiding the 'kings'. I sighed and walked to my dorm, where I can finally have the rest I need. As I came to the front entrance, someone decided it was great to cover my eyes.

"What the- Annabel, I swear you are grounded from chocolate for a year! You hear me! A year!" What makes Anna think it was nice to cover my eyes!

"Awww, that would be terrible. If I was Anna." A very familiar voice with a Australian accent said. **(And you thouht it was Jack! Ha!)**

When he uncover my eyes, I saw someone I haven't seen for years! He was wearing a blue and white patterned shirt with water like design, very dark pants, and black shoes. He had blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He looled like a surfer in a suit!**(A/N: This is not Bunny from ROTG!)**

"Mr. Montenegro! Why are you here, sir?" I said with a bit of suprise in my voice. Don't blame me! It's not everyday that your manager's husband comes to see you, especially since he is a super bussy owner of one of the greatest bakery in the world! **(A/N: My parents' own a cake shop, that why I this. Also this is my boyfriend, not bunny!)**

"Hey. Don't call me that Els! And can I ask you a favor?" He asked.

"Sure, what is it?" I replied.

"Come now, it's okay." He said and tuged someone. Soon, a little girl came out. She had long wavy hair and adorable bue eyes. She was wearing a white dress with black design and tiny black shoes. She looks like a doll!

"Who is this!" I immediately went in front of her, she is just so cute!

"Els, you remember Alice." He said.

"Alice Montenegro! No way! You were just about a little toddler when I last saw you!" I said while pinching her cheeks softly.

"Can you take care of her?" He asked.

"Why would I say 'no' to such a cute little girl!" I think I can die from her cuteness!

"That's great! I have to go! See you in two weeks!" He said and ran off.

"Yes, yes. See you in- TWO WEEKS!" I turn to see him gone! What am I going to do now!?

* * *

**I am very sorry, but this is just as much as I do now. But, hey! I'm back! And now you can read this story and finally finish it! I just need to hurry because my parents are coming any min now! Yes, I am going to do this, without my parents' permission! Oh no! Have to go! Bye guys!**

**Queen of Music Leea OUT! Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19: Baby sitting and a nightmare

**Hello everybody! I am super happy to see your reviews again! I am smiling so hard now that my cheeks hurt! But no biggie, it's just shows how much I am happy now! Here is your reward for giving me so many views! Now, hit it ELSA!**

* * *

Elsa's POV

What am I going to do! I can't babysit Alice for TWO WEEKS! And plus, I have no idea how to do that! Hello! I have been busy being a singer in a big time celebrity group for THREE YEARS!

"Auntie Elsa?" A small super cute voice said.

I look down and saw Alice, the daughter of my manager, looking at me while doing a funny dance?

"What is it Alice?" I bent down and ask her.

"I have to pee!" She said.

"Oh no!" I quickly carry her and ran to my dorm and into the elevator.

"What the- CLOSED!?" As I came to the elevator and it said 'out of order'! My drom room is in the 5th floor! I looked at the door to the stairs. I can do this. I bust open the door and ran up the stairs! **(A/N: If any of you watch 'Phineas and Ferb', this is like the part where Candace became a Fire Site Girl) **

"Here we are!" I open the door and pulled Alice to the bathroom amd left her there.

I sighed in relief, closed the door, and lied down in the couch.

"Pst Aunt Elsa? Pst!" A voice said.

"Aunt Elsa! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Alice?

"Alice? What is it?" I sat up and gently rub my eyes.

"I am hungry!" She pouted! How cute!

"Okay." I said as I stood up.

I went to the kitchen and made mushroom soup. I went to the dinning table to find Alice sitting there with everything already fix. I smiled and place a bowl of soup in our places and eat.

"Oushi!(Delicious!)" Alice said.

"Ā, sō anata ga nihongo o hanasu hōhō o shitte iru?(Ah, so you know how to speak nihongo?)" I asked in nihongo.

"Hai! Shikashi, mama wa anatan yori mo dash no sūpu ni narimasu! (Yes, but mama makes better soup than you!)" Alice said with a smile.

"Itai! Ane ga kega o sa rete iru! (Ouch! Big sister is hurt!)" I said acting like I just had a heart attack.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Alice just laughed.

"Dono yō ni nihongo o hanasu koto o manabimashita ka? (How did you learn to speak nihongo?)" I tilt my head a little.

"Mama wa watashi o teached! Watashi wa mama ga daisuki! (Mama teached me! I love mama!)" Shesaid as she hugged herself. So cute!

"Anatahadare o aishiteimasu ka? Mama ya papa? (Who do you love? Mama or papa?)" I asked, she has to choose one of them.

"I love my..." She said in english.

"Yes?" I asked.

"My parents!" She yelled.

"Fine, you win." This girl is smart for a 6 year old.

"I want to sleep!" She yelled again.

"Fine." I grab hold of her hand and we went to the guest room.

As I was about to leave, Alice started to cry?! Oh no!

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I want you to sleep with me!"She replied.

"But Alice-" She cut me off.

"No! I want to sleep wih you!" She yelled.

"Fine, just go to sleep." I lied down next to her and fell asleep.

I dreamed I was in a concert and I was singing my heart out to everyone. I turn and saw I was alone, the girls weren't there. I turn to the front and found no one there. I tried to shout but nothing came out. At the corner of my eye, I saw something white. I looked and saw Jack sitting there, he just looked at me. I went off the stage and ran to Jack. However, as I got near to him, I saw him and tooth sitting together. I stoped and tooth smiled at me, as if she had something evil planned. Before I knew it, Tooth took hold of Jack's face and kissed him full on the lips! What's worse! They did the french kiss! I fell on my knees and started to cry my heart out! No this can't be real! This can't be real! I can hear people around me shouting and throwing stuff at me. I feel so alone, so useless. I feel nothing.

"Aunt Elsa!" A voice called me and woke me up.

I look around and found Alice staring at me with concern eyes. I touched my cheeks and find them wet with tears. I wipe them off and hugged Alice, she hugged me back. I felt like I was at home now. Then I suddenly heard something break at the living room.

* * *

**I actually got bored and decided to stop here. Sorry for the wait um.. I want to call you something, like how pewds called his fans a 'bro', which I am. I don't know but for now I'll call you 'guys' I think and 'girls'. Well I have to go, I am doing this in school so I have to hurry. So please make a review and follow and/or favorite and I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye!**

**Queen of Music Leea out!**


	20. Chapter 20: Unexpected

**Okay, why didn't I made a upadte for the last few weeks? That's because I had my birthday (It was in September 21) and there was my exams which ended last week. Sorry to keep you waiting and enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa's POV

I shot my head up when I heard the sudden noise, it came from the living room. I silently guided Alice to my walk-in wardrobe and told her to be quite. I then slowly reach to the bottom of my bed, where I hid my dagger. Why I have a dagger? I got that after a crazy fanboy kidnapped me and tried to do something to me. I also have a gun but it's in the kitchen cabinet. I got up and slowly walked towards the livin, while hidding myself. I could see something, it looks like black hair? I slowly got up and saw someone I didn't expect him or her to be.

"Toothiana?"

* * *

**I am so sorry for giving you a cliffhanger! But my break is aalmost up so I have to make it short! I have to go now! Please make a review and follow and/or favorite! Bye guys!**

**~Queen of Music Leea OUT! Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21: Last chapter

**Hello everybody! I am very sorry for the huge delay, alot has happened during this past weeks and days. I hate to say this, but I won't be updating any time soon. My parents found out so that just means they will take away all of my electronics and limit my time on the computer. I am very sorry to say this. It is near Christmas, so I thought I'll give this story to whoever wants to continue it. I hope alot will be making a new version of 'Battle for his heart'. I'll always be here, reading all of it. I also made this very last chapter. Hope you'll forgive me.**

* * *

I look at the black haired girl in my living room, wondering why and how she got here!

"Toothiana?" I said.

She turned around, her expression changed from shocked to excitement. Wait a minute there. Excitement? Before I can say anything, she screamed!

"Woah now!Stop with the screaming!" I said while covering my ears.

"OMFG!You are Elsa Arendelle from 'Four Seasons'!" She said before screaming again.

"Elsa Arendelle?" I slowly looked at the mirror besideme.

Toothiana, for once, is right! My black dye is gone and my eyes are blue again! I must have taken off my contacts before I sleep with Alice! This is bad! Really bad! Not only did Toothiana saw me like this! She is also, if the rumors were right, 'Four Seasons' fanclub president! I do not want to see the ending of this day anymore!

"Um Elsa?" A voice called me.

"Yes?" I said to toothiana.

"I am Toothiana Fairy! IamyourbiggestfanandIloveyousomuch! And you can call me Tooth!" She said with a huge smile.

"Um, yeah. Hello." I put on my best to give her a fake smile.

"So listen Elsa. I am the most popular student here in DWDA and I am the girlfriend of DWDA's captian of the hockey team, Jack Frost!" She went on and on and on.

Girlfriend of Jack? He doesn't have a girlfriend,right. Right? Right?! Oh well, I can't believe Toothiana is nice to me?! This is something you will never see in a lifetime.

"By the way, why are you in this dorm room?" Toothiana asked me.

"Why is there something worng here?" I said.

"If you haven't notice my friend, this is the dorm room of my worst enemy, Emily Homes." She said very angrily.

"Emily Homes?" I pretended like I didn't know myself, how else would I know what she thinks about me.

"Oh, she is the most evilest girl here! She is as ugly as a frog and her brain is the size of an acorn! She wears the worst clothes I have ever seen and her voice is like she is a boy going throught puberty! And she even has the nerve to talk to the 'Kings'! That is like the Frats at college. I just hate that girl!" She shouted, letting out all of her rage.

Okay, I used to think that she is a good girl deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep down. But come one! A frog? An acron! Puberty!? This girl is going down!

* * *

**Okay, I left you guys a cliffhanger so that you can do anything that you want to toothiana! I hope you all will make a uniquely and awesome 'Battle for his heart'! I will be still here, reading all of it and giving you all the ideas I have for you. Remember, anyone is welcome to continue this story! And be nice to each other! Bye!**


	22. Chapter 22: Alice saves the day

**Hey, hey, hey! Looks who's finally back from the dead! After a long period of not being online, I finally opened my account and I am going to finish this story! Yay! Also, my family doesn't know about this again and I made a new account on Wattpad, my old one sucks. My new account is called ScarletDrops! And I made multiple stories there so check them out! Also enjoy the new chapter. Action!**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Even though I am boiling inside, I just gave her the most convincing smile I can muster and ask if we could hang out sometime. She immediately gave me her number and walked out of the room, she looked extremely happy about finally meeting me. Once she is out the door, I blast the whole room with snow and almost trashed the place without even noticing. Once I did, my eyes widen as I look around the room with a shock expression.

"Oops." I said before hearing the front door opening.

I quickly hide myself in my room, where Alice is patiently waiting for me, and waited for the person or persons to come in. We heard someone walk inside and drops something, it sounded like a key, on a table and he/she drops something extremely heavy.

"EEEEMMMIIILLLYY!" I made a sigh of relief when I heard Anna's voice.

"Yes, Annabelle?" I peered outside the door, only to see Anna on fire, literally.

"What have you done to the place!" She shouted, making sure that the floor beneath her or anything around her burn.

"I am so sorry!" I told her as I step out the room and towards her.

I noticed the keys to the room are on the shelf by the door and bags of groceries are just on the floor beside it. I also noticed that Anna's expression turned from angry to confusion as she turned off the fire around her.

"Emily? Why is do you look like that?" She asked.

"Well, that's because-" I was cut off when a little girl ran towards Anna with open arms.

"keun dongsaeng anna ! nan dangsin-i neomu geuliwo ! (Big sister Anna! I miss you so much!)" Alice said as she hugs Anna, who looks surprise yet glad at the same time.

"Alice ! a , nan dangsin eul neomu geuliwo ! (Alice! Oh, I miss you too!)" Anna said as she hugs Alice back.

"Since when did you learn how to speak Korean?" I asked.

"Big sister Anna taught me! Mama taught me Nihongo, Papa taught me Latin, Big sister Mer taught me Scottish, Big sister Punzie taught me Dutch, Big brother Lucas taught me Mandarin and Big sister Alin taught me French." Alice said before puffing her cheeks. "Big sister El did teach me anything."

"That is not true!" I told her with a pout. "I taught you Norwegian!"

"Oh yeah!" Alice smiled as she giggled with Anna.

"Well, I think it is time for bed." Anna scooped Alice and carried her to the guestroom.

"Ego iustus expergefactus ! Nolo ire cubitum ! (I just woke up! I don't want to go to bed!)" Alice slipped out of Anna's grasp and ran behind me. "Grande soeur Anna est en cours de moyenne ! (Big sister Anna is being mean!)"

I let out a half hearted laugh and carried Alice to the newly warm living room, leaving a pouting Anna. I set her down in the warm couch and grab the remote.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked her and she nod immediately.

I chuckled and opened her favorite movie. This is one hell of a day, it is a good thing that Alice here saved the day.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**Okay, so I have made new characters! Lucas and Alin are Alice's older siblings and she knows lots of languages! Maybe like me, but I haven't mastered a lot of those languages. Also I am making a new change! I want readers in my story! So please leave a comment and/or rate, comment or message me if you want to be part of the story! So thanks for reading and I hope you like this new chapter! Next update will be next week, cause I have exams this week. See ya guys soon! Queen of Music Leea out!**


	23. End

Well, I guess this is the end of this book. That's right, I'm officially ending it.

My family still doesn't know, I just don't remember my ideas for this book anymore. Its all blurred! I'm so sorry, but I can't continue this.

Anyone who wants to really get this story before next week (1/19/16 Philippines time), you ask me and the first one who asks will have this story.

Again sorry guys, but I just can continue this story anymore.

Bye.


End file.
